Hob clamping in hobbing machines has been manual, requiring tightening of a nut with a torque wrench, or automatic, involving spring-loaded clamping systems to apply clamping pressure. Manual clamping is subject to operator error, and spring-loaded clamping systems provide inadequate hob clamping pressure and are complex and expensive. Thus, neither manual nor automatic hob clamping has yet been satisfactory.
I have devised a simpler and more effective way of automatically clamping a hob in place with a predetermined and optimum compression force. My hob clamping system uses the hob drive, with its large and variable capacity torque, for applying the clamping pressure to the hob; and this is done automatically, without operator intervention, to ensure that each hob is clamped reliably in place. My hob clamping system also achieves this with only a small additional cost for a hobbing machine.